


Some Things Change for the Better

by flowerofnettles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, my first time posting anything here, so i'm mostly just testing the system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofnettles/pseuds/flowerofnettles
Summary: Sam still hates horror movies, but now he absolutely loves it when Dean watches them.I'm brand-new to Archive Of Our Own so I'm just testing the waters with a fluffy cuddly little drabble ficlet thing.





	Some Things Change for the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, I'm brand-new here. The last time I was writing fics I was posting to fanfiction.net. xD So this is just to test it out and see how it works. I was inspired by the absolute adorableness of one Dean Winchester at the beginning of 14x04: Mint Condition and I'm a huge wincest shipper, so here we go. Just a tiny snippet of sleepy movie night cuddles in the bunker. x)

Sam hates horror movies. Always has, even before he knew about the monsters out there in the dark.

Dean loves horror movies. From the time he was old enough to control the remote in their crappy motels, he was getting pizza delivered, breaking into the drink machine for sodas, and curling up on the scratchy bed covers in his socks with his eyes glued to the set for hours of slasher marathons. Now, he drives to pick up the pizza, swipes a fake credit card for a six-pack of beer on the way back, and the bed he spreads across is a lot more comfortable because he insisted on getting a fancy mattress a year ago. But really not much has changed.

Sam can still hear him all the way down the hall, exclaiming in dazzled awe every time some cheerleader in a halter top gets chopped up by an axe or a chainsaw or whatever. He still doesn’t get it, especially after all their years facing death and gore and darkness that makes the movies look like kids’ shows, but he doesn’t question it anymore. Dean loves them; that’s just how it is.

These days, he isn’t quite as against horror movies as he used to be, anyway. He still doesn’t watch them, per se, but he’s come to enjoy the times when Dean does.

These days, Dean lies on his stomach and kicks his legs thoughtlessly in the air, one of his Batman socks half-fallen around his ankle. He reaches over for a new piece of pizza and washes it down with a swig of beer from the can sitting on the nightstand nearby. His expressive green eyes are locked on some high school jock gurgling on his own blood, and as the blade comes down for the final time, he laughs his approval at the cheesy special effects.

Sam’s hand traces along the shifting muscles of his back as Dean reaches to set the can aside, and then goes back to stroking his thumb aimlessly when Dean’s still again. The younger man digs his face a little closer into Dean’s side under his arm, sighing sleepily, his stomach full of cheap pizza and his ears full of dramatic music and unnecessarily heavy footsteps. He can’t see a thing, but that’s ok. He’s not here for the movie anyway.

He throws one leg over Dean’s and settles into a more comfortable position, and his big brother’s low chuckle this time has nothing to do with what’s on the screen. Sam breathes him in, the woodsy, leathery scent of his flannel much warmer and more appealing than the greasy pizza smell permeating the room. Dean’s gruff remarks about the camera angles overwhelm the screams of terror for a moment, and Sam has no trouble drifting off into a hazy half-sleep.

Yeah, horror movies aren’t so bad these days.


End file.
